masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:What happened to the people on the Citadel at the end?
Just for the etiquette: *SPOILERS* So, near the end of the game, the citadel was kidnapped by the reapers, and later destroyed/Circulated through with gigantic energies. But what happened to all the people aboard? Was the defense fleet able to hold the reapers off for a time and evacuate portion of the residents? Is it possible that some people manged to leave when Shepard opened the stations arms? What do you think? 19:17, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Did I do something wrong? why isn't my post appearing on the forums? 14:55, April 19, 2013 (UTC) When you Confront the Illusive Man on the citadel, the Wards look like they are functioning (the moving lines of vehicle lights) similar to when in ME1 when you are climbing to the top of the Citadel Tower, the wards are functioning like normal. I like to think they all got transported to Illos through the Conduict after some rewiring.--Mike Gilbert 10:46, March 19, 2014 (UTC) At one of those PAX events (I'm not sure which one, but I've seen it on YouTube), someone (either a writer or Mike Gamble) explain that the Citadel has gravity/oxygen/damage protection much like the Normandy (which is why even after the SR1 was breached, Joker could stay alive and work on his panel), so it was life as usual for most of the residents while everything went on. *SPOILER* The speaker also mentioned that even though there shouldn't be too many casualties, a few people probably died when the explosions happened (you can see some parts of the arms breaking off in the cutscene). What you can infer from this is basically that the Reapers didn't really care about the Citadel residents at that point. It would seem as though they preferred going straight for the home planets before taking out those living/staying in the Citadel, which is basically their main control station. Perhaps even the Keepers would be the ones in charge of that, who knows. Another thing you can guess about this is that obviously the Citadel residents were able to see the arms closing/opening and all the war happening around them as the sky was always dark for them, but probably couldn't do much. I can imagine some panic and people trying to escape, but where would they go? I figure most would just prefer going home and locking the door. Other than that, everything is just basic assumptions. The only thing they actually said was that most people should be fine. How they reacted or how many died was never really explained. --Eryx 12:51, May 5, 2014 (UTC-3) I would have to say that a majority die. Consider that the citadel was Repear occupied for an unspecified amount of time and the piles of bodies that great Shepard at the entrance before the Illusive Man encounter. I wouldn't be surprised that there are surviors afterwards, even after the energy explosion, but I wouldn't count on there being many.----D.H. Pontifex (talk) 18:22, July 7, 2014 (UTC)